Of Flashing Lights
by lethalshikaino
Summary: AU. Supermodel Elsa Winters found her perfect match.
1. Chapter 1

Of Flashing Lights

The door of the Frost Studios slowly opened.

"You are 20 minutes late," Elsa said in a dry statement while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Pardon?" the voice replied.

Elsa then put her braided hair into a bun, and added a little powder on her cheeks. Natural looks perfect on her. She then put on the silver necklace she's advertizing for today's photo shoot. Elsa turned around and stared at the handsome young man in front of her, "Aren't you the photographer that will fill-in Olaf for today? Where is your camera by the way?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Yes. My apologies, milady," the white-haired man replied with a smirk. "May I use some of the cameras left here in the studio? I forgot to bring my camera," he continued.

"Since situations demands, yes. It's in the corner. Just hurry up, I still got two photo shoots to attend to today."

"Thank you. Where is Olaf by the way?" the man asked while studying the camera.

"He's got a meeting with the CEO of the Frost Studios."

"You mean, Mr. Jack Frost?"

"Yes. Well, Olaf should better shut his mouth a bit in the meeting."

"Why is that? What do you think about Mr. Frost?"

"Uhmm. Like other businessmen I guess – good-looking, but selfish. All they care about is money, and women." Elsa stated in a disgusted way.

"So blunt, Ms. Winters," he said with a rather amused look.. "What are we advertizing by the way?"

"The necklace."

"Oh right. Everything's set. Ready?"

"Always been," the blondie replied with an assuring smile.

"Alright! Show me your beautiful poses, baby!"

Elsa posed expertly as the lights flash. She knows what she's doing. This has been her profession since her parents died. She became a freelance model to support her and her little sister's studies. And with her ethereal beauty, she became one of the most popular supermodels in Paris. Anna became a theater actress in New York, and life has fallen into place with the ladies.

"Alright, Ms. Winters. All done."

"Thank you," Elsa replied while setting her hair into a braid again. "Oh wait, I'll just get my phone, gonna contact Olaf."

"Okay."

"Sir?"

The man turned around to see a stunned Olaf.

"What brought you here? I thought our appointment is 30 minutes from now." Olaf continued.

"I decided to just meet you here, so we could finish early."

"Oh okay, Sir. Just wait a bit, I have some things to finish."

"It's all done Olaf. I've got it. Is that alright with you?" he said while handing over the camera to Olaf.

"Of course, Sir. I never doubt your hands when it comes to photography."

"Olaf? You're back already? I'm about to contact you." Elsa said when she went to approach the man.

"I've come to check on you, Elsa."

"You don't have to, we're done with the shoot, even though your fill-in photographer here was late by 20 minutes." Elsa teased the man.

"Who, Elsa? Oh by the way, I want you to meet Mr. . . ."

"Jack Frost," the guy with the white-hair finished Olaf's statement with a smirk. He then leaned over to kiss Elsa's cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa Winters," he whispered on her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Flashing Lights

"What have you done, Elsa?" Elsa cursed herself in her mind as she is waiting in front of Mr. Frost's office. It is a gloomy day, winter is near approaching. She wears a crewneck cashmere sweater and blue oxford combination – goddess as she is. As she is sitting on a black leathered sofa, her phone suddenly rang.

"Elsa! What have you done?" an astonished voice can be heard from the other line – her sister Anna for sure.

"I have no idea, Anna." Elsa replied softly. "Wow, how did the news reach you there?"

"Olaf. Are you nuts?! You called the CEO of the Frost Studios womanizer."

"I didn't know he is Jack Frost. His pictures are not that publicized. So yea, I didn't know how he looks like."

"You should've watched your words. Now, you're in big trouble. If the press would know about this item, you're doomed, sis."

"Oh please, don't state the obvious. That's why I'm fixing this problem. I'm here in his office."

"What is Elsa Winters planning to do there?"

"Talk to him. Clarify some things."

"Wish you all the best."

"Thanks, sis."

"Gotta go, gonna meet Kristoff in a bit. Bye. I miss you."

"Bye. I miss you too."

And they hung up. Elsa sighed as she returned her phone in her Louis Vuitton bag.

"Ms. Winters, you can now go inside." the brunette girl secretary of Mr. Frost called her attention.

"Thank you." Elsa replied with a smile, masking her nervousness. She opened the door slowly, and she saw Mr. Frost's figure sitting on a black leathered chair.

"I've been expecting you, Ms. Winters." Jack greeted.

"Indeed, you are." Elsa mumbled.  
"What is it?"

"Nothing. I said good morning."

"Good morning to you, too. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"What have you come for, Ms. Winters?"

"It's about what happened yesterday. I want to say my apologies, sir."

"Oh. Apology accepted. . . but I've already told the press the way you treated me yesterday. Womanizer, huh?" Jack then stood up and occupied the seat in front of Elsa.

Elsa was so shocked that she wasn't able to speak, but panic can be seen in her eyes.

"Guess like, your perfect goddess-like image will just be damned." Jack stated with a smirk.

Elsa just closed her eyes, though tears are fighting not to fall.

"Aww. Look how vulnerable you are, Snowflake. Not so like you yesterday." Jack continued.

Elsa opened her eyes – fiercer than ever.

"I don't care whoever you are, Frost. I've reached the peak of my career in all my hardwork, and I am not just going to let you ruin it." Elsa burst out.

"That's the spirit, Snowflake." Jack said while forcing himself not to laugh.

"What?!"

"I was just joking, Elsa." Jack suddenly burst out into laughter.

Elsa let out a sigh of annoyance, but at the same time, relief.

"Idiot."

"Oh. Idiot, huh? But I'm about to tell them really. But since you came here in my office, I somehow changed my mind."

"Good. I'm going then." Elsa stood up.  
"I said somehow." Jack replied making Elsa sit again.

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"The deal."

"What do you mean 'the deal'?"

"Olaf really haven't told you?

"About what?"

"Our meeting, 'the deal'."

"No. Go straight to the point."

"You'll have a contract in Frost Studios, advertizing about our Winter Collection. So you'll be under my project for the whole winter."

"Okay. I'll do it. Give me the contract I'll sign it, and we're done." Elsa stood again.

"No, not yet. One more thing." Jack stood up.

"What is it now?!"

"It was my deal with Olaf. We still have our deal." Jack flirted as he leaned his face forward towards Elsa's lips.

"No more deals with you, Mr. Frost." Elsa then stepped backward, and walked towards the door.

"Yes. Or else, I will tell the press about your misbehavior yesterday, and not to mention the "idiot" you called me today." Jack replied making Elsa stop walking.

"I don't make deals with you." Elsa turned to face him.

"Oh okay, go ahead. Walk out that door, and hello to paparazzi! Or just accept this deal I'm presenting, and promise, you'll be in good hands." Jack said while walking closer to her.

"Fine. I'll have the deal."

"Are you sure? No more changing of decision."

"Yes, I am sure. What is it?"

"Be my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Of Flashing Lights

"Relaxing at last." Elsa managed a smile as she is dipping in her swimming pool. She is wearing a blue two-piece with snowflakes design- it matches her skin tone perfectly.

She took the glass of iced tea beside her, and took a sip of it, as she is resting in the corner of the pool.

'Milady," Marsh, her personal body guard called her name. Elsa put the glass of iced tea to its place again, and she turned around.

"What is it Marshamallow?" Elsa teased him.

"It's just Marsh, milady." Marsh said in a poker face.

"Your name never failed to amuse me." Elsa giggled.

Marshmallow returned an angry look.

"Uh-oh. Well, it suits you perfectly." Elsa teased again.

Marshmallow sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. What is it you are going to tell me?"

"There is a mail for you." Marsh said as he handed over the envelope.

"A mail for me? How traditional, they could've e-mailed it." Elsa stated with a confused look while she is checking the envelope.

"No name?" she asked.

"No name, milady."

"Who sent it?"

"Just the mailman."

"Interesting. Thank you, Marsh. You may go."

When Marsh walked away, Elsa opened the envelope, and took whatever is on it. As she was expecting some kind of a letter, she was wrong. It was a picture. She was shocked to see it. It was her and Jack.

A flashback of yesterday occurred to her.

_

_"I am not a cheap woman to accept that." Elsa told Jack with a poker face._

_"Wow, you should be screaming yes right now. Jack Frost just asked you to be his wife!" Jack said with pride._

_"You think high of yourself."_

_"You know Elsa – there are things that we should just be boasting of."_

_"Well you know Jack – there are also things that when become too much could destroy."_

_"You never fail to impress me, Elsa, that's why I chose you."_

_"As far as I remember, I didn't volunteer to be one of your choices."_

_"Of course, you didn't because there are no other choices, just you." Jack said with nothing but sincerity in his eyes. _

_Elsa tried her best to hide the butterflies in her stomach – this guy has really some charm, but she is not the type of woman that just gives in. _

_"Thank you for the compliment."_

_"Welcome, so I'll take that as a yes?"_

_"No. I'm sorry, Jack. Go find some girls to be your wife. Some hit their head, and are dying to accept your 'deal', not me." Elsa said with sarcasm._

_"What the heck is your problem?!" Jack shouted at her._

_Elsa was so shocked, for no one has ever shouted at her. Because of her reflexes, she just slapped Jack's cheek. _

__

_Jack pushed to her to the wall, and kissed her fiercely. Elsa was trying to get away from his grasp, but she can't, Jack was just so strong._

_When Jack finally let go of her to catch his breath, he managed to say, "What else do you want?" _

_Elsa too was catching her breath, and when she gained composure, she slapped Jack again.  
"I can't marry a man I just met." She stated, and walked out the door._

_

Elsa stared at the picture – it was her, slapping Jack. She knew exactly who sent it – Mr. Jack Frost. He was trying to blackmail her again. She examined the picture, and at the back part there's a message that says, "Think again."

He put the picture inside the envelope, and put it beside the glass of iced tea.

Elsa just went back to swimming to calm her mind.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. At first, I made this story as an one-shot, but I feel like continuing it. For the one who said that happenings in this story are kind of rush, it's because I'm not really into continuing stories, so I want things straight to the point. Thank you for your suggestion. And for everyone, thank you so much. So let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Of Flashing Lights

"Damn it!" Jack cursed while rubbing his cheek.

Bunnymund, his childhood bestfriend and colleague, flinched as Jack throw his tantrums. "Jack. Calm down."

"Calm down?" Jack slumped to his chair in his office. "You expect me to calm down, Bunny?! She's too feisty, too stubborn!" Jack continued.

"So what's your plan now? Bunny asked. Jack became silent, and thought about it.

"What if we'll look for another girl?" Bunny suggested.

"No! We're running out of time."

"Jack, we have all the time in the world. And besides if we just get some other girl one who is not too feisty nor too stubborn, she'll agree right away. Plan is back on the track."

"I doubt it, Bunny. Only Elsa could meet my expectations. She is just a stunner."

"You are making it complicated, Jack. She's not even interested in marriage, even dating I guess."

"She got the beauty - not just the looks. The air of fragility, the delicate bones. The grace and the efficiency. Class. Lush. High-maintenance but independent. She's the only one. Grandpa will surely be convinced, and the plan will surely be successful."

"Jack. It will surely pain Mr. North as well."  
"I know, Bunny. But I have no choice, I need to get the money he inherits me to pay my debt. And the only condition is, to me to get married." Jack sighed.

"By using Elsa."

"By using Elsa. Only Elsa, or else I'm doomed. Damn. This is my biggest lesson, after I'll pay that Pitch Black the money, I'll quit gambling."

"I hope so, Jack." Bunny said with all sympathy. "Talk to Elsa then, professionally. Tell her your problem. Don't be too frosty. I know she'll understand." Bunny continued.

"She's too intimidating, that's why I get frosty around her." He smirked. "You got the photo of her slapping me?"

"Yep. Here you go."

"Thanks, Bunny. Gonna send her this."

"Oh, Jack. You never learn."

"Don't worry Bunny. This is the last blackmail, gonna have a little fun before talking to her seriously."

"Knowing you, I really hope so, Jack". Bunny said with arms raised surrendingly.

* * *

Elsa took the robe beside her and wrapped it around her. She gracefully went to the table beside the pool where her breakfast awaits her. She was happily munching her clubhouse sandwich when her phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello, good morning. Who is this?" She answered with diplomacy.

"Good morning, Snowflake. Like my gift?"

"Jack Frost."

"The one and only, babe."

"Don't babe me." Elsa answered with all disgust.

"Okay then. Sweetheart?" He chuckled. "Just kidding, have you made it up your mind?"

"Yes. I want to see you tonight."

"Are you asking me out, Ms. Winters?" Jack teased.

"Mr. Frost -" Elsa is in the peak of her rage when Jack cut her off.

"Elsa, I was kidding. Cool off. I am must be the one who plans that because I am the one asking a favor. Gusteau's at 7. See you!"

Jack ended the call. And Elsa seemed surprised by Jack's less frosty attitude.

* * *

Marsh opened the door of the car and guided Elsa out. Elsa wears a white slim line dress with button over zipper closure. Swarovski crystals are delicately sprinkled throughout with rich decorative beading at the empire waist.

"Thank you, Marsh. Just wait here. I can manage."

"Yes, milady."

The waiter greeted Elsa as she entered Gusteau's. "Ms. Elsa Winters, this way." Elsa smiled and followed the waiter. She's surprised to see Gusteau's empty. There are no other customers in the five-star hotel.

When they arrived at the table, she saw Jack standing up to offer her a seat. When Elsa finally seated, Jack also went back to his seat and settled down.

"Good evening, Elsa. You look dashing." Jack smiled sincerely.  
"Good evening, Jack. Thank you, you are too. Where's everybody?"

"I rented Gusteau for the whole night."

"Do you know that you will be interrupting other people who also want to eat here?"

"I know, Elsa. But I just want to settle this privately. Can we set aside your loathe to me even just for tonight?" He looked at her sincerely. Elsa is like drowning in Jack' blue eyes.

"Yes. Yes of course." Elsa managed to smile.

"Can I take your order, Ma'am, Sir?" The waiter interrupted.

"A champagne, please. You want that Elsa?"

"Sure."

"They serve Ratatouille here. It's the best in Paris." Jack replied with a wink.

"Ratatouille then." Elsa smiled.

"Alright." The waiter took their order, and went to the kitchen.

"Remy, the owner of the restaurant, is a good friend of mine." Jack started the conversation.

"Oh. That's nice, he really is famous." They had a short conversation about each other when the waiter served their dinner.

"You know it's better when you are less frosty, Jack."

"I am nice, Elsa. You just intimidate me, that's why."

"Intimidate you?"

"Well. You are like a queen. It's like I am no match for you."

"Ah. The cold aura, you mean? It was build up when I was a kid and I somehow put Anna into an accident. And the story went on. I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, I brought it up." Jack sympathized as he reach to squeeze Elsa's hand. Elsa snatched her hand back.

"Sorry, just reflex." Jack apologized.  
"It's all right. I'm just not used to it." "I guess, we should talk about the deal now." Elsa continued.

"The deal, yes. First of all, I want to say sorry for all the blackmail I sent you."

"Go on."

"Apology accepted?"

"Partly."

"Partly? Well, that's a start. Second, the deal was brought by my dilemma. Let me finish. Don't react yet, okay?" "When I was in Vegas, I became addicted to gambling. I squandered my savings, and now I am in debt with a man named Pitch Black, a boss of a well-known mafia. It's 3 million dollars, Elsa. I don't have enough." Jack sighed to catch his breath.

"Why am I in the picture?" Elsa questioned.

"My grandpa, Nicholas North, has his inheritance to me besides the company, he leaves me 10 million dollars, and I can't get the amount if I'm not yet married. That's why I need you, Elsa. I need you to act as my wife."

"So you're hiring me to be your fake bride, correct?"

"Yes. But it will just be in a short period of time. It will also end along with the winter collection photoshoot I offered you."

"Wait. Why me?"

"Because I know my grandpa, Elsa. I know what kind of woman he likes for me, and it's you. You are the only one. Classy, intelligent, knows her craft. And I know he won't be convinced if I will present to him some other girl. It's only you who fits for the part, by not destroying our public image."

"You should've told me this before all the blackmail I got from you."

"I know, I'm sorry. Is that a deal?"

"Jack. We will be fooling the old man. I don't fool people."

"But it will just be a short period of time, Elsa. This is for him too. If he knows I'm in debt, he'll be disappointed of me, and his health will be in so much danger."

"You should've considered that before you started gambling."

"Fine, that's it! Got it! I know my mistake! In fact, I'm a failure at everything! I know, so you don't have to slap that in front of me, Elsa! I'm sorry if I'm not a thinker or planner or goal-oriented as you are, I'm sorry!" Jack got up from his seat.

"I don't mean that way, Jack."

Jack raised his arms surrendingly. "You see, I am doing my all to fix my mess. And sorry for bringing you in it, sorry for the deal, if you won't accept it, fine with me."

Elsa stood up and faced Jack.

"Are you mad at me, Jack?" Elsa asked with apology in her eyes. Jack stared at her with a stoned daze.

"No. I'm mad at myself. Because I am a disgrace, and I don't know what to do."

"No, you're not a disgrace. You can still fix this. You can talk to Mr. North about it , honestly."  
"I can't. I can't do that, I will bring dishonor for all the things he have done for me." Jack was met by silence. " Sorry for all the trouble I caused you Elsa, I'm going. I should call it a night. I'm honored doing businsess with you." He continued, and started to walk away.

"Jack, wait." Elsa stopped him. "I accept it."

Jack stopped, and turned back at Elsa. "What?"

Elsa raised her right hand in midair. "Deal."

Jack's eyes twinkled and smiled. He met Elsa's hand and shook it gently, "Deal."

* * *

Hi everyone. Sorry for keep you guys waiting. I have plans of finishing the story, but I was too occupied by studies. I started the story in my summer vacation, and I am updating it when I am in vacation. And since I am in my semestral break now, I'll update regularly. Enjoy! Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Flashing Lights

"Are you ready?" Jack asked Elsa who is sitting beside him at his Jaguar car.

"Yes. Yes I am." Elsa said as she stared at Mr. North's residence. It looks like a manor with wide landscapes and a grandeous mansion in the center of the field. Jack squeezed her hand to get her attention. Elsa looked at him as he explained. "Elsa, remember, we met when I was still a freelance photographer and you were a rising model. You were introduced to me by Olaf during - "

Elsa cut him off. "During the opening ball of your introduction as a formal member of the Rise of the Guardians two years ago, we became a couple a month after, and got married three months ago. Okay, I got it, Jack." Elsa finished with a reassuring smile.

"Alright. We can do this." Jack drove off and entered Mr. North's residence. When they got to the mansion, Jack was greeted by his family eating breakfast at the dining area. Mr. North stood up and gave him a big hug.

"My grandson! I miss you much."

"Me too, Grandpa." They broke off the hug. Jack looked back at Elsa and took her hand.

"This is Elsa."

"Good morning, Mr. North, everyone." Elsa greeted with a smile.

"Elsa Winters you look more beautiful in person indeed."

"Well, thank you so much."

"Have a seat, both of you." Mr. North offered as the three of them seated. As they all seated down, Mr. North seated at the end of the table, to his left is Jack beside Elsa. Tooth is at the right of Mr. North, beside her is Sandy, and beside Sandy is Bunnymund. They introduced themselves to each other.

"Hi, Elsa, this is my Aunt Tooth, my uncle Sandy, and of course you know my bestfriend Bunny, one who is most trusted in the family."

"Nice to meet you, Elsa." Tooth greeted while Sandy greeted her with a smile.

"My pleasure too." Elsa said with a smile. "You are a dentist Ms. Tooth, right?" Elsa started a topic with interest. Tooth finished chewing her food then replied, "Yes, I am Elsa. Are you interested in these kind of things?"

"Yes, I am a doctor too. I finished my degree in cosmetic surgery in Oxford, but I opted modelling since it's my passion." Jack looked at her with "_wow, I don't know that look."_ Elsa just smiled at him.

"Wow, Elsa. I guess you should pursue that too. It's alright being both at the same time."

"I am also thinking of that too, Ms. Tooth."

"So, Elsa. Who are your parents?"

"My father is Anderson Winters and my mother is Elise Winters, Mr. North."

"Your father is the late Prime Minister of Norway, and your mother is the late diplomat ambassadress." Mr. North said. Jack looked at her again with the "_I don't know that look.""_Yes. I was 18 when they died in the plane crash." Elsa replied.

_"_I am sorry for bringing it up."

"It's all right. It's been a long time."

"So how come you keep that to yourself and not telling the media."

"I don't like the pressure. My sister and I left Norway and migrated to the U.S. to start on our own feet. We do not want to live on the shadow of our parents. We stood up on our own feet to make our name, not as the daughters of the prime minister, but as who we are, and we made it, we stood up in our own craft, Anna in theatre, and me in the flashing lights of modelling."

"You are a fine lass, Elsa. I am impressed. I like you." Mr. North stared causing Jack to smirk.

"I am impressed to you too, Jack. I can't believe your taste in women are classy." Sandy's first sentence for the morning.

"And what do you think are my types in women, uncle? Downgraded?" Jack replied with an eyebrow raised.

"You misunderstood it, Jack. I am proud of you to have Elsa as your girlfriend."

"Misunderstood? Or this family is downgrading me again?"

"We are not downgrading you, Jack. You are just the one who misunderstood us." Tooth replied with concern.

"Really? So I have shallow understanding then?"

"No." Sandy answered.

"Huh, got it! I am not a business tycoon who owns the best five-star hotels and resorts in the world like you uncle, nor an in-demand magnificent dentist, like you Auntie. And I am no match to the number 1 best toy manufacturer in the world, like you Grandpa. I am just a silly boy who plays with a camera."

"We don't mean that, Jack." Sandy explained his point again.

"You know what -" Jack replied and was cut off.

"Enough!" Mr. North interrupted making everyone silent. "I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in the family, what arguments in the family stay in the family, do not act like this in front of a guest."

"Elsa should know. She's family now." Jack replied while holding Elsa's hand.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"She's not just my girlfriend. She's my wife. We're married for about three months from now." Jack revealed.

"Is that true, Elsa?" Sandy asked.

"Yes." Elsa's reply recovering from the heated argument. Bunny handed Mr. North the "fake" marriage contract of Jack and Elsa.

"What foolishness you have made, Jack! And you haven't told us?!" Mr. North shouted in rage.

"That's why I'm fixing it. I present to you, Elsa. And we couldn't keep our relationship. We've been together for two years, and I guess everyone needs to know."

"What should I do then, I have no choice. What done is done. And I love Elsa to be a part of our family. But you are going to re-marry. We are going to settle this professionally, we will have the wedding as soon as possible. Tell the media about your relationship, and that you are yet to be married." Mr. North declared. "Tooth, you will be the one to organize the wedding."

"My pleasure, Grandpa." Tooth replied.

"And Elsa, I would like to talk to you later in private." Mr. North said. Elsa nodded. And she and Jack shared a nervous glance.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! I need opinions! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Of Flashing Lights

"Re-marriage? A marriage? For real, Jack? Did you know what you dragged me into?" Elsa said in a whisper while she paced back and forth in the terrace of Mr. North's residence.

"Calm down, Elsa. I also didn't see it coming." Jack replied in a low voice as he grabbed her arm to stop her panicking.

"Easy for you to say, you don't care about marriage. Marriage is a sacred thing, Jack. I am just gonna squander my very own marriage!" Elsa replied with a sudden raise in her voice.

"Hey, I care about my marriage too, Elsa." Jack stated with all sincerity. Sorry for dragging you into this, but I need this, in fact we already started this, so no turning back." Elsa looked at him with an 'I_ am in so much trouble' _ look. Elsa broke away from Jack's hold and she settled her hands at the railings of the terrace and stared at the landscape of Mr. North's residence. "I just don't know what to do. I plan everything out in my life. And this is not in my plans, everything is messed up. I messed it up."

"No. Look at me." Jack grabbed her arms to make her look at him. "You didn't mess it up. I am the one who's at fault. And I am sincerely sorry for that." Jack sighed deeply. "Here's the thing, I won't bother you after all of these, everything will be alright, I promise you that, I will let you go, and you will find your true love, if you believe in that, just like your sister." "After I pay that Pitch Black, I will tell the truth to my family, and fix everything in public, I'll be the one to manage the divorce papers." Elsa just stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you two arguing?" Mr. North entered the terrace. Jack and Elsa then directed their attention to Mr. North. Jack wrapped his arm around Elsa's shoulders. "No, Grandpa. We are just having some heart-to-heart talk." Elsa then returned a smile.

"Oh. Alright. Can I talk to Elsa now? Privately?" Mr. North asked.

"Sure, Grandpa." Jack hugged Elsa and whispered, "Please. Thank you." Jack then released her and said, "I'll just be inside."

"Okay." When Jack finally went out of sight, Mr. North initiated the conversation.

"Elsa have a seat." Elsa complied as she walked to the coffee table, and took a seat at a wooden chair beside it. "Thank you." Mr. North sat then across Elsa, "You want anything to drink, dear?"

"No, Mr. North, It's okay." Elsa smiled. Mr. North nodded, "So Elsa, where did you and Jack met?"

"During his introduction as a member of the Rise of the Guardians last two years ago, Mr. North."

"Oh, yes. I remember. It's devastating I haven't seen you there."  
"You are maybe busy speaking with other guests, Mr. North." Mr. North then smirked, and said "Maybe, but I will remember a face of yours, Elsa. Anyways, I am glad to introduce Jack that time, he's my pride, but I felt a little disappointed that he opted not to publicize his face, just his name."

"I was intrigued too, Mr. North. But later on, he just wanted to avoid chaos."

"Elsa, he did that because he didn't want to be known as part of the Guardians. He wants to make his own name." Mr. North stated.

"Oh, right. He did told me. Anyways, you were really good at introducing him, Mr. North." Elsa managed a fake laugh though she's feeling sweaty.

"Elsa, the truth is, I wasn't the one who introduced him, it was Sandy. I was a little bit late during that time because I flew from Sweden." Mr. North smiled.

"Oh." It was the only word that came from her mouth.

"Elsa, I know everything. I hired a detective to watch over Jack. I know he got addicted to gambling, I know he had a debt to a guy named Pitch Black, I know he hired you to be his fake wife to get his supposed to be inherited money." Elsa just kept silent. "And as his grandfather, I am going to apologize for all the trouble he brought you."

"Mr. North. I-i"

"I know it's hard for you, Elsa. But I am going to ask a favor too."

"A- a favor, Mr. North?" Elsa managed to say even though she can't believe the sudden revelation.

"Yes." "Please continue what you're doing Elsa. Please change my grandson."

"Mr. North, I really don't know what to reply to that."

"Elsa, I don't force you to love him. I just ask you to understand him. Because you two are in perfect match."

"Perfect match?"

"Yes, my dear. He lost his parents and sister when he was fourteen, my son Jackson and his wife Patricia died at a car accident when the family was driving to our vacation house in Burgess. Jack saw an approaching truck about to hit their car. His parents shouted to him that it's too late and that he should jump together with his sister, Pippa. Jack grabbed Pippa and jumped out of the car, but as they jump, he lost balance, and let go of Pippa. Pippa hit the ground severely, she got a severe head injury, but she was managed to bring to at the hospital, but it was too late. After that, Jack blames his self, he thinks he's a failure at everything. The boy who brought happiness wherever he went is gone, he became a man of coldness and frost.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Mr. North." Elsa felt all sympathy in her heart, her eyes were a little bit teary.

"It's okay, Elsa. It has been a long time." "This is why, I'm here asking you a favor. I know you could relate to him, you lost your parents and I know the accident that happened to your sister when you were little. I know how you managed to survive to that, and make your relationship with her stronger."

"It was not me who fixed it, Mr. North. It was Anna."

"But I know that you could fix Jack too. You know the feeling of being in his shoes. Please, Elsa. I am an old man now, and I can't endure it to leave Jack that way."

"Mr. North, I know what it feels like, and I do understand Jack. But I can't fool him, he wouldn't bear it."

"Elsa, I know my grandson. He likes playing games, he likes risks and gambles. We couldn't change him in just normal conversations. He learns in experience, in losing. This is for the better, my dear."

"I don't know what to do, Mr. North. But I feel like agreeing with you."

"Don't worry, Elsa. You got my back. I'll fix the wedding, it will just be a fake as well, so no worries regarding the sacredness of your marriage. Please, a favor for an old man."

Elsa thought deeply and said, "Yes." Mr. North stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much, Elsa."

"No problem, Mr. North."

"It's Grandpa now."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! Thank you for following this story! I hope you still will!

_A person: Yes, I am half-Filipino. My cousin made me watch it. It was a good one. Actually, some parts, but this is totally different.  
PiperGrace938: He does because of past experiences. ;)_


End file.
